


A Glass-Half-Full Kind of Situation

by kiaramaz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bartender!Thorin, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaramaz/pseuds/kiaramaz
Summary: Bilbo has a rough day and decides to drink his sorrows away at a pub. What he doesn't expect, however, is to become utterly infatuated with the incredibly attractive bartender.





	A Glass-Half-Full Kind of Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a hell of a long time since I last wrote, so it might be a little rough. I hope you enjoy anyway!

The badly lit pub cast a faint yellow hue on everything it touched, while much else remained in shadows. The faint sound of rock and roll filtered through the quiet mutterings of the few patrons there. The pub was near empty, aside from the few weekday drinkers who had nowhere better to be on a monday evening.

Bilbo had half the mind to turn right back the moment he opened the door, but with a sigh he stepped out of the setting summer sun and quickly made his way to a bar stool. If he was going to wallow, what better place to do it than some run down bar in the middle of nowhere? At least he can be sure no one will find him here. He sits on the bar stool with a little effort -- the damn things are too tall -- when he saw out of the corner of his eye someone approach on the other side of the counter.

“What’ll it be?” A gruff voice says, startling Bilbo. Bloody hell, his voice was deep. Bilbo turned to what he assumed was the bartender and his mouth dried up instantly. The man was  _ gorgeous.  _ Like, cover-of-a-cheesy-romance-novel gorgeous. All flowing hair, piercing eyes, sharp nose, sharp everything. His eyes were the color of sapphire, and held Bilbo hostage in their stare. Bilbo felt his hands immediately procure a thin sheet of sweat, and he rubbed them against his pants self-consciously. 

A raised eyebrow broke Bilbo’s reverie and made him realize that he had not only been staring, but had his mouth hanging open like a lunatic. He quickly slammed his mouth shut and cleared his throat as a blazing heat spread from his chest to his ears.  _ Fuck, could this get any more embarrassing _ ?

“Pardon?” Bilbo replied, trying desperately to act like he hadn’t just been openly gawking at the handsome bartender.

“I asked what you would like.” The bartender replied, the timber of his voice nearly causing Bilbo to shiver. What the hell was going  _ on _ with him? He’s acting like a --  _ wait, is that a smirk? Bloody Hell, get ahold of yourself Bilbo!  _ Bilbo cursed to himself and forced himself to think about the bartender’s words, rather than the effect their cadence had on Bilbo.

“I’ll have a whiskey, on the rocks.” Bilbo finally said, far too proud of making a simple drink order than he had any right to be. The bartender gave a short nod and left to make his drink. Bilbo discretely watched him make the drink -- watching the way the man rolled up his leaves and left his forearms exposed. Really, he shouldn’t find something as simple as a bartender doing his  _ job _ so attractive -- yet here he was, watching like a love-sick teenager who just discovered their libido.

All too quickly, the bartender returned with his drink and set it down on a coaster in front of Bilbo.

“Here you are.”

“Thanks.” Bilbo said and offered a small smile, trying desperately to act like a proper human being who did not make a fool of himself regularly. The man muttered a grunt in response as Bilbo fought for something to say -- anything to keep the attractive bartender there a moment longer. However, before Bilbo could even come up with anything, the bartender leaned forward on the counter and levelled a cool stare on Bilbo.

“So, what brings a sensible looking fellow like you to a pub like this?” The man asked, leaning his chin on one hand and peering at Bilbo inquisitively. Bilbo, on the other hand, froze. In his brief infatuation with the man before him, he completely forgot the whole reason he’d come here in the first place. Bilbo groaned.

“I suppose it might be due to the rather  _ horrible  _ morning I’ve had.” Bilbo grumbled as he reached for the tumbler in front of him and took a swig of the golden drink. He immediately grimaced as the burn trailed down his throat. He hated whiskey, why had he ordered it?  _ Oh well _ . He lifted the glass and downed the rest of the cursed drink. Bilbo looked up to see the man staring at him with a raised eyebrow and what might be amusement playing on his lips.

“Another?” The bartender inquired. With a sigh, Bilbo nodded sullenly. He supposed if he was going to drink his sorrows away, he ought to do it properly. The man returned a moment later with another whiskey, this one a double. Bilbo gave the bartender a questioning look as he took the cold glass.

“Looked like you needed it.” The man shrugged. 

Oddly enough, Bilbo felt laughter building up in his chest. “Yes, I suppose I would, wouldn’t I?” He murmured with a sort of grim humor, small smile playing on his lips. He once again lifted the drink -- this time skipping straight to downing it in one go. The burn nearly made him gag, but a moment later all of the bronze liquid was gone and Bilbo was feeling considerably lighter. He found himself staring at the empty glass, oddly perplexed. A low chuckle made him raise his eyes -- slowly. His vision was a little unsteady, so it took him a moment to focus on the smirking face before him.

“You do realize whiskey is a sipping drink, right?”

Bilbo frowned deeply at him. “That would have been nice to know, say, perhaps, after the first drink.” He replied, his words slurring together a little bit. Not too much, though. He’d always been proud of his ability to hold his drink. The other man’s smirk widened in response, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. The man had a short, full-beard that only sought to accentuate the wild look the man had about him. With dark, messy locks that reached his shoulders and thick, perpetually furrowed brows, the man looked positively savage in all the best ways. 

Eyes widening, Bilbo realized he’d been staring again and felt his face warm. Then, almost just as quickly, he realized the man had been staring too. Bilbo couldn’t read the bartender’s expression and felt panic make his heart begin to race.  _ Had he asked a question while I’d been…. Preoccupied?  _ He worried, chewing on his lip. Just as he was about to simply throw money on the counter and run, the man cleared his throat.

“So, rough morning?” He inquired, perhaps a little hesitantly. Bilbo couldn’t be sure, as the man’s expression revealed nothing but indifference with perhaps a smidge of curiosity.

Bilbo heaved a great sigh. “The worst.” Then, before he could stop himself, words came tumbling out of their own volition. “First, I wake up to find I slept through my alarm and was late for work. Then, as I finally went to leave, my bloody car wouldn’t start. And  _ then _ I arrive at work half an hour later by means of an overpriced and positively  _ filthy _ cab ride only to find that the promotion I’ve been aiming for for the last five bloody years went to the first year fresh out of uni that the senior partner’s been shagging.” Bilbo inhaled deeply, “And then,  _ and then _ they have the bloody nerve to tell me to go pick up the cake they ordered for his celebration!” He huffed out, the rage that had been slowly building as he explained his god-fucking-awful morning causing him to raise his voice slightly. 

However, with the brief expression of rage fading, Bilbo felt embarrassment creep up his neck at having raised his voice in a public place -- and at a stranger no less. An  _ attractive _ stranger at that. Fuck. None of the other patrons even glanced his way, but he still felt distinctly shameful. 

The dull thud of a glass being placed in front of him made him finally raise his eyes to the handsome bartender he just had a full out bitch-session in front of. Cool blues eyes met his.

“Sounds rough.” The man murmured as he pulled his hand away from the fresh glass of whiskey he had just poured. All Bilbo could manage was a mumbled agreement as he wrapped his hand around the cold glass. Taking a sip this time, he barely even noticed the burn this time.

Finally building up the courage to speak, Bilbo cleared his throat. “So, you been working here long? Probably hear lots of stories like mine.” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. The man gave a quiet hum of thought.

“Been about seven years since I bought the place, if I recall correctly.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Oh, you own this… establishment?” He casted a cursory glance around as the bartender gave a nod. Looking beyond the bad lighting, Bilbo noted that the furnishing and decor was quite nice for a pub. “It’s lovely.” He said, turning his eyes back on the other man who eyed him silently. Something Bilbo couldn’t read flitted across those piercing blue eyes --  _ annoyance? Amusement? --  _ but a moment later it was gone and the man gave a curt ‘thank you’.

“How is it? Owning a bar, I mean.” Bilbo asked.

“Usually pretty boring,” the bartender paused thoughtfully, then his voice dropped to a low murmur “though sometimes it can be a little more… interesting -- when the right person comes along.” 

Bilbo, enraptured by the heated eyes that were locked on his own, couldn’t withhold the slight shiver that coursed through his body when he felt a large, warm hand against brush his own. 

“Want another?” The other man asked -- and for a brief moment Bilbo stared at him, baffled -- before he realized that the hand that brushed against his own held the now empty tumbler. Bilbo frowned at the glass.  _ When did I drink the rest? _

Clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to cover up how affected he was by the other man, Bilbo gave a quick nod. “Yes, please.”

The bartender turn away with the glass, reaching for the bottle of whiskey he now kept at hand. Bilbo paused as he thought back to the other man’s words.  _ Had he been… flirting with me? _  Bilbo felt his mouth go dry again and his pulse quicken. There was no way… But what if he was? As the bartender returned with a fresh glass, Bilbo solidified his resolve.

“Here you go.” Another glass was placed in front of him. Bilbo reached for the glass, purposefully brushing his hand against the other man’s, as the other had done a moment before.

“Thanks.” Bilbo replied, looking up at the other man with hooded eyes. He tried to appear as calm as possible, but his heart was thrumming at an insane speed. Bilbo was afraid it would burst out of his chest at this rate. He hasn’t flirted in far longer than he’d care to admit, and the nervous tension was building in him rapidly. What if he had been wrong and he was just making a fool of himself?

This thought was quickly banished, however, when the bartender’s eyes were suddenly lit with unmistakable desire. Bilbo sucked in a quick breath, praying for his heart to steady. He brought the whiskey to his lips and took a slow sip, never once breaking eye contact with the man. Really, Bilbo just wanted more of that liquid courage -- which is why he took a second, deeper sip right afterwards. He was far too out of practice for this shit. He leaned forward, laying his chin on his hand as he looked up at the other man through his lashes.

“So,” He began, his voice low, “you meet a lot of… interesting people here?”

The bartender gave a quiet  _ hmm _ , eyes never leaving Bilbo’s. “Not really. Not many catch my eye.” He said thoughtfully, though his expression never lost its heated intensity. “Though today seems to be getting far more interesting, due the appearance of a certain… tempting patron.” Bilbo’s breath got caught in his throat as the other man’s hand fully enclosed around his own -- all teasing brushes put aside. Bilbo was hyper aware of the heat emanating from the other man’s hand.

“Say,” Bilbo said breathlessly, “what time does your bar close?”

“Not for another four hours,” Bilbo’s face fell a little in disappointment, before the bartender continued “but luckily, it’s just about time for someone else to take over.” He finished with a smirk. Bilbo’s eyes widened in understanding. The other man leaned forward, a hair’s breadth away from Bilbo’s cheek -- voice barely above a whisper; “Wait me outside?” Warm breath brushed against Bilbo’s ear and a tremor ran through his back.

Not trusting his voice, Bilbo gave a quick nod. The other man gave one last small smirk before turning away and walking in the opposite direction -- presumably to the staff room. Bilbo grabbed his drink and threw it all back; this time relishing the burn. Throwing some bills on the counter, Bilbo then proceeded to stand up -- and immediately regretted it. The world swam and he had to place a hand on the counter to steady himself. Maybe he’d had more to drink than he thought.

A moment later, the world stopped spinning and Bilbo finally made his way to the door. His pulse thrumming, he forced himself to stand still as he waited. After what felt like a million years, the door finally opened and the man of the night stepped out. Donning a leather jacket over a tight tee that clung to all of his  _ many _ muscles, Bilbo found himself once again breathless. The man stepped towards him and, without thinking, Bilbo gripped that leather jacket and pulled the other man flush against him. A look of surprise crossed his face before Bilbo wrapped his hand around the other man’s neck and pulled him down, his own lips pressing against the other’s deliciously chapped lips.

At first, the other man didn’t respond -- but not a second later his hesitation dissolved and Bilbo found himself pressed up against the wall as the other man hungrily kissed back. Bilbo moaned into his mouth as the other’s considerably larger arms wrapped around Bilbo’s waist and Bilbo’s hands got tangled in his hair. Bilbo nipped at the larger man’s bottom lip, followed by an apologetic swipe of his tongue. The other man growled against his mouth, the vibration and sheer  _ eroticism _ of that sound making Bilbo gasp. The other man took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo accepted the intrusion with a shameless moan, rutting his already fully formed erection against the larger man.

Suddenly, the other man pulled away. Bilbo whimpered at the loss.

“Let’s go.” The man commanded, his voice rough and gravelly. He grabbed Bilbo’s armed and began to pull him to a car.

“Wait!” Bilbo called, stopping abruptly. The other man stopped immediately and turned to Bilbo, instantly alert and concerned. Bilbo’s heart warmed a little -- a lot -- at the sight. “We don’t even know each other’s names.” Bilbo murmured quietly, staring at the ground and suddenly feeling silly. He shifted his feet, the hand on his arm making him feel warm all over. A low chuckle broke the silence, causing Bilbo’s eyes to shoot up at the other man as panic began to seize him. He met the other’s eyes and saw amusement glittering in them.

“Thorin. My names Thorin.” The other man -- Thorin -- said in that deep voice that made Bilbo feel hot all over. Bilbo couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face to match Thorin’s.

“I’m Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Pleasure to meet you.” This earned him another chuckle.

“And I, you, Bilbo Baggins. Now, would you care you join me?” Thorin replied with a raised eyebrow and a gesture at the car behind him. Bilbo, reminded of his mission of the night, lost his voice. He simply nodded, desire coursing through his body.

“Then let’s go.” Thorin pulled Bilbo to the sleek black card parked a couple feet away.

 

A torturous fifteen minutes later, they finally pulled into the parking lot of a generic looking apartment building. The two quickly made their way from the car to the building to the apartment -- stopping frequently as they were distracted by the others’ lips. Finally, Thorin opened his door and the two of them tumbled in, clinging to one another desperately, lips locked in a fierce battle for dominance. A battle that Bilbo was losing sorely -- not that he minded. Thorin kicked the door shut behind him. He then paused and slipped his hands over the curve of Bilbo’s ass, squeezing briefly before hoisting the smaller man up. Bilbo let out a noise in surprise, cut off by Thorin’s deft recapture of his lips. Bilbo tightly wrapped his legs around Thorin’s torso as he moaned into Thorin’s mouth. Thorin used the new angle to his advantage and slowly began mouthing his way down Bilbo’s face to his chin, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached Bilbo’s throat, where he paused to suck hard. Bilbo made a noise at the back of his throat, rutting helplessly against Thorin’s abdomen as the larger man nipped and sucked his tender skin.

Thorin carried Bilbo through the small apartment, not once breaking contact from his skin. They finally arrived in what appeared to be a bedroom and they collapsed in a heap on the plush mattress. Finally breaking contact, Thorin pulled Bilbo’s shirt over his head. He took a moment to stare down at the smaller man with appraising, lustful eyes, before leaning over and continuing his trail from Bilbo’s throat lower. Bilbo bit the back of his hand as the other man sucked hard on one of his nipples, Thorin’s hand pinching and working the other. Bilbo couldn’t help a whimper at the feel of teeth against his nipple, when all too suddenly the sensation was gone and he was left gasping and wanting. He lifted his eyes to Thorin only to find the man appraising his work on Bilbo’s torso.

Not a moment later, Thorin stripped off his own clothes and made quick work of Bilbo’s jeans and pants. Bilbo lie on the bed, eyes ravaging over Thorin’s body -- from the firm, impressive muscles of his chest, all the way down to the thick, leaking cock standing at full attention. Bilbo felt a flutter in his stomach and his own cock twitch in response. Bilbo’s eyes slowly trailed back up to Thorin’s own only to find the other man staring down at him with a lazy smirk and an absolutely filthy look in his eyes. Bilbo’s stomach did a full back flip at the look, just before Thorin’s mouth crashed into his own. Thorin’s tongue plunged into his mouth, not leaving a single space untouched as he thoroughly fucked Bilbo’s mouth -- leaving Bilbo a moaning, trembling mess. Bilbo arched up, desperate for friction. Before he could get it, however, Thorin pulled away. Bilbo whined a little and tried to chase Thorin’s lips, but to no avail. Thorin’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter.

“Be patient, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.” Thorin said as he reached over to a cabinet beside the bed. Bilbo couldn’t see what he was grabbing, but a moment later Thorin returned and leaned down to capture Bilbo’s mouth again. Soon after, Bilbo felt something wet and cold probe at his entrance. Bilbo gasped and Thorin pulled away. He stared down at Bilbo, a serious look in his eyes. “Is this alright?” He asked evenly, despite his desperation pressing against Bilbo’s thigh. Bilbo nodded furiously, a heat spreading from his abdomen.

Thorin leaned forward once again, though this time his kisses were softer, sweeter. He slowly pushed one lube slicked finger inside the tight ring of muscles and Bilbo let out a low, needy groan. It’s been too long since he’s had this, and the minor pain drowned out with pleasure was more than welcome.

Thorin made quick but efficient work of spreading Bilbo open. One by one he added fingers, and Bilbo’s moans become more and more desperate as the light pain transformed into pure pleasure -- but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“Th-Thorin,” Bilbo moaned breathlessly, “that’s… enough.” 

However, Thorin didn’t seem to hear him, and kept thrusting those fingers in and out, in and out. So Bilbo instead reached down and wrapped one hand around the rather impressive hard-on Thorin was sporting, giving a tug. Thorin gave a low moan, but didn’t stop his hands. “Thorin,” Bilbo said, with authority this time, “I need you. Now.”

The thrusting fingers froze at Bilbo’s words, and with a low growl Thorin removed them completely. Bilbo keened quietly as he was left feeling so empty -- until something much bigger wedged its way between his cheeks and pressed against his entrance. Bilbo exhaled a shaky breath before Thorin began pushing slowly in.

The lube made Thorin’s cock slide easily past the entrance. Bilbo and Thorin’s moans mixed as Thorin hunched over Bilbo, their mouths a mere inch apart. His hands gripped Bilbo’s hips firmly as his breath mixed with Bilbo’s. He just stayed there for a moment, gathering himself. Then he was pushing further and Bilbo gripped the sheets desperately as a million throaty moans escaped him. Thorin was going painstakingly slowly, making certain Bilbo didn’t feel any pain or discomfort. Bilbo appreciated it, he did, but what he needed right now was for Thorin to  _ fuck him  _ and fuck him hard, right now. So he took matters into his own hands.

Bilbo rolled them both over until he hovered over Thorin, Thorin’s dick slipping out as he did so. Bilbo mourned the loss, but sought to quickly make it right. He pressed one hand against a startled Thorin’s firm chest. Thorin just stared up at him with those lust blown eyes and a confused expression. And then Bilbo pushed down fully.

The pain was undeniable, but the guttural groan that ripped out of Thorin’s throat as he threw his head back in pleasure made it entirely worth it.

“That’s, ah-, that’s better.” Bilbo smirked down at Thorin, face flushed.

“You fucking, fuck-,” Thorin glowered as Bilbo lifted himself, but the expression quickly dissipated when Bilbo slammed back down.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Bilbo whimpered, the full length of Thorin filling him completely, making his toes curl in the sheets. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hips in a bruising grip as Bilbo starting lifting and falling rhythmically. Bilbo didn’t get three more in before Thorin’s hips were rising to meet Bilbo’s tempo. Bilbo’s head fell back in pleasure as Thorin went even deeper than before, given the new angle. His mouth hung open and he gripped Thorin for support. His breath quickened and a series of expletives tumbled out of his mouth as he met Thorin with each thrust.

And the Bilbo was abruptly thrown on his back. A gust of air left him as he landed. And then Thorin was there, leaning over him, hot mouth on his. His pace steadily increased until he was pounding into Bilbo mercilessly, and Bilbo couldn’t help the hoarse cries that were muffled against Thorin’s eager mouth. Thorin swallowed all of Bilbo’s needy sounds as he filled him totally and completely -- over and over. It wasn’t long before Bilbo felt the tightening in his abdomen as his cock leaked endlessly.

“I’m-, I’m close.” He huffed in between kisses. Thorin grunted and sped up his thrusts in response. “Oh- fuck, yes, yes Thorin-,” Bilbo moaned against Thorin’s mouth -- and then suddenly his cocked throbbed once, then twice, and then he came spectacularly, the sticky substance spreading across his and Thorin’s abdomens. His hole tightening and flexing on Thorin’s cock as Bilbo rode out his orgasm, he heard Thorin let out a thick, rasping groan. Thorin gripped Bilbo’s hips even harder as his own faltered in their thrusts. With a muffled  _ fuck _ , Thorin came inside Bilbo, making Bilbo feel a little heady. After a few more thrusts, Thorin’s cock softened and he gently pulled out. He then proceeded to strip off the condom with a wince.

Bilbo lay below Thorin -- panting, flushed, and heavily wrecked. Thorin leaned forward to press one, lingering kiss to Bilbo’s swollen lips before getting up and quickly disposing of the used condom. He returned a moment later with a wet cloth and gently cleaned Bilbo and himself as Bilbo watched him with drooping eyes.

Then Thorin tossed the cloth and then proceeded to lie down next to Bilbo and pull the smaller man into his arms. “C’mere,” he mumbled againsts Bilbo’s head, causing Bilbo to give a quiet laugh. Then he curled up against Thorin, arm winding around his side as Thorin pulled up a blanket to cover them both. With his head against Thorin’s chest, the two fell asleep and were snoring softly a moment later.

  
  


Bilbo woke with a start. “Fucking  _ Hell _ .” He cursed loudly, searching for his phone. Had he missed his alarm again? Fuck, he’s going to be late  _ again _ … Bilbo froze, nose twitching.

_ Is that bacon? _

Bilbo sniffed the air and decided it that is was, in fact, bacon. Confused, he glanced around and realized that not only did he smell bacon, but this was also… not his room. What happened last night? He had been upset over losing that promotion, and decided to go for a drink. Found a pub that looked perfect for wallowing. Gone in, met and incredibly handsome bartender, and then… Oh.  _ Oh. _

Bilbo flushed, memories from the previous night flooding in all at once. He felt hot all over. He hasn’t done like that since…  _ ever. _

And then Bilbo’s stomach decided to react to the positively delightful smell coming from the other room and made the most monstrous howl. With a sigh, Bilbo pat his stomach and stood up. Quickly gathering his clothes, he dressed and then followed the smell to a quaint kitchen. Thorin stood with his back to Bilbo, tending to what he assumed to be breakfast.

“‘Morning.” Bilbo mumbled. Thorin looked up from the pan to glance at Bilbo. What appeared to be a small smile lit his mouth -- probably at the sight of Bilbo’s ridiculous bedhead.

“‘Morning. Was afraid you’d sleep all day.” Thorin replied, turning back to the stove. 

“That’s not quite off the table yet.” Bilbo stifled a yawn. “What time is it?”

“Mm, a quarter after eight I believe?”

“Fuck, I have to get to work.” Bilbo groaned, shuffling over to Thorin, who just turned off the burners.

“Breakfast is ready.” He turned to Bilbo, who slumped over and leaned against Thorin’s chest to steal his warmth. A chuckle reverberated through Thorin’s chest and shook Bilbo. Bilbo lifted his face and put his chin on Thorin’s chest, staring up at him with a faint pout.

“But I have to leave for work or I’ll be late.” Bilbo groused.

“It’s bacon, eggs, sausages, and hash browns.” Thorin replied.

Bilbo groaned. “But I’ll be  _ late _ .”

And then Thorin leaned down and captured Bilbo’s sleepy lips in a deep kiss, lips moving against Bilbo’s slowly -- sensuously. Eventually they broke apart, breathless. Bilbo slumped against Thorin’s chest, burying his face.

“Alright, I’m convinced. I’ll call in sick. It’s not like I’ll miss out on a promotion or something.” Bilbo grumbled, though there was no heart behind it. He felt that vibration against his face again as Thorin laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Bilbo in a light hug.

Maybe getting passed over from a promotion wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
